SONIC MEETS THE RICHEST DUCK IN DUCKBERG
by SONAZEFAN15
Summary: SONIC MEETS THE RICHEST DUCK IN DUCKBERG AND HIS THREE NEPHEWS, BUT WHEN MAGICA AND EGGMAN WORK TOGETHER ITS TROuBLE FOR SCROOGES NEPHEWS AND SONIC'S FRIENDS ,CAN SONIC STOP MAGICA AND EGGMAN'S PLOT READ TO FIND OUT. CONTAINS: SONAZE,NUXROUGE AND TAILSMARNE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 THE ARRIVAL IN DUCKBERG.

In a different part of Duckburg.

A bright light appears and after the bright light disappears Sonic and his friends appear.

Tails: Where are we? ( looks around )

Sonic: I don't know Tails but maybe who ever lives there can tell us where we are walks towards Mcduck mansion with is friends and knocks on the door )

In Mcduck mansion.

A duck wearing red spats and a blue shirt was relaxing in his chair reading his paper who was none other then Scrooge Mcduck.

Scrooge:Ah, nothing like a great day for relaxing I always say ( hears a knock on the door ) now who could that be?

Duckworth: Someone must be at the door i'll go get it sir ( walks to door and opens it and sees Sonic and his friends ) you've got some guest sir.

Scrooge:Guest? i'm not expecting anyone ( walks to the door to see what's going ) but as Scrooge walks to the door three little ducks come down the stairs one was wearing a blue shirt and cap another was wearing a red shirt and cap the last one was wearing a green shirt and cap which were none other then his nephews Huey Duey and Louie.

Huey: Hey unca Scrooge! we herd some knocking on the door you having company or something?

Scrooge: no but Duckworth said that there were guest at the door, ( walks to the door with his nephews ) when he gets to the door he sees a blue hedgehog a fox with two tails a red echidna and a lavender cat. and Who are you four?

Sonic: ( points to himself ) I'm Sonic Sonic the hedgehog ( points to Blaze ) the lavender cat is my girlfriend Blaze ( points to Tails ) the two tailed fox is my best friend Tails and ( points to Knuckles ) the red echidna is my other best friend Knuckles.

Tails/Knuckles/Blaze: Hello!

Scrooge: Nice to meet you four, i'm Scrooge Mcduck richest duck in Duckberg ( points to Duckworth) this here is Duckworth my butler and the three little ducks here ( points to Huey Duey and Louie ) are me nephews Huey Duey and Louie.

Huey/Duey/Louie: Hi Sonic.

Duey: Nice to meet you.

Sonic: Nice to meet you to.

Scrooge: Well now that we're properly introduced, why don't you come in for some tea ( invites them in )

Sonic: Well thanks Mr. Scrooge ( goes inside with his friends behind them and Duckworth closing the door behind them )

Scrooge: So Sonic where are ya from?

Sonic: a planet called Mobius.

Scrooge: Mobius? interesting, suddenly Scrooge hears his money bin alarm curse me kilts! my money bin alarm, quick Duckwrth get the limo!

Duckworth:( I shall get her in gear sir. runs to get the limo and comes back in it )

Scrooge gets into the limo with his three nephews he limo drives off to the money bin ,and when they get to the money bin Scrooge gets out and runs to his office with his three nephews behind.

Scrooge: I just hope i'm not to late! Wnen he gets into his vault he sees a female duck with black hair with blue dye that reaches to her shoulders, black dress and black heels.

Scrooge: Magica De Spell! how in the heck did you get into my vault?

Magica: Through teleportation fool!

Scrooge: Hurry boys we can't let Magica get my dime. ( Runs towards Magica with his nephews )

Magica: Have some Foof bombs you meddling ducks. ( Throws Foof bombs at them which stuns them and she snatches the dime) hahahaha! now time to go ( tries to teleport and finds out she can't ) curses, I forgot to get another teleportation bomb i'll have to take a flight to Mt. Vesuvius. ( climbs the ladder and runs out the vault )

Scrooge: ( stirs) Hurry lads don't let her get away! ( runs after her with his nephews )

Outside the money bin Sonic standing in front of the door curious of what was going on.

Sonic: what's going on? suddenly he hears Scrooge shouting.

Scrooge: Hurry lads stop that sorceress!

Sonic: What's Scrooge shouting about? ( scratches his head ) suddenly he gets shoved out the way.

Magica: Out of my way rat!

Sonic: ( Annoyed ) hey lady I'm not a rat i'm a hedghog!

Magica: I don't care fool!

Sonic: Man that woman's got attitude issues.

Scrooge: Hurry Sonic please stop that Sorceress she has my number one dime if she melts it it would be a disaster.

Sonic: Oh, so that's what you were shouting about, but don't worry i'll get your dime back. ( runs after Magica )

Magica: Hahahahaha! once this dime is melted into my amulet I will rule the world.

Sonic: Not so Fast lady I believe this belongs to someone. ( spindashes Magica and she drops the dime )

Magica: No the dime.

Sonic: ( Ha catches the dime ) got it!

Magica: ( mad ) You'll pay for that rat! ( Throws a Foof bomb at Sonic but he dodges it )

Sonic: Haha missed me, See ya ( Zooms off back to the mansion )

Magica: Curses another failed attempt you win this round Mcduck but this is only the beginning. HaHaHahaHa!

Back at the mansion.

Scrooge is outside the mansion waiting for to come back with his dime.

Scrooge: ( sad ) I hope Sonic got me dime back.

suddenly he sees Sonic running towards him.

Sonic: Here you go mister Scrooge ( Gives the dime back to Scrooge )

Scrooge: ( kisses the dime ) Thank You for getting my Dime back Sonic and as a reward i'll let you and your friends including your girlfriend spend a night here as a token my gratitude.

Sonic: Thanks mister Scrooge we really appreciate it, but who was that female duck you called a sorceress and why was she after that dime you have?

Scrooge: That duck that I called a sorceress was my enemy Magica De Spell and she's after it because she wants to melt it into her amulet so she can cast a spell to takeover the world,and sense she out what my can do it be disaster for me and the world.

Sonic: Man, so that's why she wanted it so bad.

Scrooge: Yes and she's been after ever sense then,well enough stories its time for you three kids to get to bed off.

Huey: Ok unca Scrooge, good night night unca Scrooge night Sonic.

Duey: It nice meeting you.

Sonic: It was nice meeting you to.

Scrooge: Well Sonic you and your friends are welcome to sleep in the living room as long as you don't mess it up goodnight. ( goes to his room )

Sonic: Goodnight Mr. Scrooge and thanks.

Scrooge: No problem.

Sonic: Well ( yawns ) I'm going to go hit the hey goodnight.( goes to the couch and lays down on it )

Tails/Knuckles/Blaze:Goodnight Sonic!

 **A/N: I'VE CHANGED MY MIND I PLAN ON WORKING ON AND UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER FRIDAY IT DEPENDS ON HOW LATE i GET BACK FROM HANGING OUT WITH MY DAD, SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THAT.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 MAGICA AND EGGMAN'S PLOT.

Magica: Curses foiled by a hedgehog,but pretty soon Scrooge will find out that painting I gave him has a map of five treasures, and once he finds them I will use them to conjure up a spell to summon Drake Von Gladstone a'k.a Count Drackula Duck hahahahahaha!

As Magica was adoring her genius plan a bright light appeared and after the bright light disappeared she saw a man with a egg shaped belly wear a red lab coat,black boots,goggles and white gloves.

Magica: Who are you?

Eggman: I am the great doctor Eggman from the planet mobious that i've tried to takeover,but that pesky hedgehog Sonic is always getting in the way,and who are you?

Magica: I am Magica De Spell master sorceress supreme,and I have also tried to take over this world I live on,but there's one thing I need that is hard to get my enemy Scrooge Mcduck's number one dime so I can melt it into my amulet once i melt it into my amulet I conjure up a spell that will enable me to takeover the world,but my enemy's meddling nephews are foiling my plans,but this time it wasn't his nephews this time it was a hedgehog.

Eggman: Hmm What did he look like?

Magica: He was blue and spiky.

Eggman: Seems you ran into my arch-nemises Sonic

Magica: Yes I did,but my enemy does not know that I had another trick up my sleeve,but pretty soon he'll find out that painting I gave him has a map of five treasures, and once he finds them I will use them to conjure up a spell to summon Drake Von Gladstone a'k.a Count Drackula Duck.

Eggman: Maybe we can use your plot to takeover both our worlds.

Magica: What do you mean?

Eggman: Well Magica there's also something I need to takeover my world the're called chaos,but my arch-enemy Sonic is always getting in the way,but we kidnap your enemy's nephews as well as my enemy's friends we can both get what we want.

Magica: ( amused ) Great idea Eggman with my enemy's nephews as well your enemy's friends we can both get what we want I will get Scrooge's number one dime, and you will get what you want all we have to do wait for is the right time to strike.

Magica/Eggman: Hahahahaha!

 **A/N: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER I BEEN PRACTICING SPRITE ANIMATION SO I CAN MAKE A SPRITE SERIES,SO I PLAN ON DOING THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER I MAKE THE FIRST EPISODE OF MY SPRITE SERIES WHICH PROBABLY WON'T BE LONG I'M STARTING TO GET THE HANG OF IT ANYWAY LIKE I SAID LONG WAIT,AND I'LL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SONAZEFAN15 OUT!**


End file.
